


Lust at First Sight

by AngerProbFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AT ALL TIMES, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dean Winchester, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dean discovers some stuff about himself, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Nervous Dean Winchester, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, everywhere, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerProbFemme/pseuds/AngerProbFemme
Summary: Dean thought accepting Charlies invitation to a sex party would be a way out of his stale sex life. But his overactive imagination and too new acceptance of his sexuality has Dean second guessing his choice.  The entire drive to the house he's a nervous wreck, his mind telling him horrible things.  Charlie feels guilty for her teasing and insistence that he come. He manages to convince Charlie not to turn around and that he would be happy just watching, that is until he meets the host of the party, Castiel.  Dean is mesmerized by the man, but Castiel's interests go beyond a simple sex party.





	Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual events....I'm not joking. Guess what parts are true and which are fabricated. *eyebrow bounce.*

Big thank you to my Betas! [Nilozot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/pseuds/Nilozot) and [lotrspnfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  Dean slumped into the seat as his best friend’s yellow Gremlin bumped along the dirt road.

Charlie feigned outrage with an open mouth. “I didn’t talk you into shit, Winchester.  You said you were in a dry spell and wanted to try something new.  You were all for it a few days ago…”

Dean fidgeted in his seat.

“Aww, are you scared?” Charlie mocked.

“No, I’m not scared.  I just didn’t know my best friend was a sex fiend.”

Charlie’s laughter filled the car.

“I’m hardly a sex fiend, Dean.  Lots of people do this! And since when do you shy away from a carnal education?”

“I’m plenty educated.  This is just….” Dean trailed off, grumbling.

“Dean, I’m sorry, I’m just giving you a hard time.  Look, I told you, you don’t have to participate.  You are a first timer so you are under no obligation at all.  This is just supposed to be fun.”  Charlie glanced over at him, giving him a reassuring smile.  “Everyone coming is super nice and I’ve known most of them for years.  But if you changed your mind I can turn around…”

Dean waved her off and took a breath. “I don’t have to DO anything?”

“Not unless you want to.”

Dean sighed, waiting a beat before asking, “What can I expect?”

“Well, if you decide to NOT participate, which is totally fine, you’ll just chill out and watch the debauchery around you.  Some people get really drunk and your sides will hurt from laughing.”

“And if I do participate, what, I just walk up to a chick and say, ‘Hey you wanna fuck?’” Dean said, exasperated.

“Isn’t that what you usually do?”  Charlie quipped.

“Hey… fuck you.”

“Sorry, not my type.”

Dean rolled his eyes but laughed despite his racing heart and sweaty palms.  Was he being ridiculous?  If he asked Charlie, the answer would be yes.  But his overactive imagination wouldn’t calm down.  He needed so badly to get laid.  He wanted to let his freak flag fly, but why couldn’t he do that in the privacy of his own bedroom, where he could bring a guy back without prying eyes, judging him.  

The streetlights outside of the car started to become less frequent the further along the road they ventured, leaving their surroundings pitch black save the thin beam of the Gremlin’s headlights.  Dean had no idea where he was and imagined himself tied to a table with a group of clothed figures chanting around him holding knives.  He couldn’t help but think he was walking into a horror movie.

“Honestly, if you want to participate, just talk to people.  We are all here for the same reason, they know what the endgame is.  There are no pickup lines, awkward conversations, or misunderstandings.  Just be yourself, Dean.”

Silence filled the car and Dean started to relax into it until--

“You know there are plenty of guys there too…”

“Oh come ON!  You promised!”

Charlie raised her hands off the wheel in surrender but replaced them quickly.  “Sorry, just putting it out there.” She gave a half shrug and Dean slumped down into the seat.  He knew she would bring it up.  He knew she knew what he wanted and he hated how transparent he was.  He wanted a man.  No matter how hard he tried to imagine long flowing hair swaying along with the animated bouncing of breasts as a beautiful woman gyrated on his cock, the women never stayed women.  They became men, leaning over him, fucking into his body viciously.  He loved women, but his cock hardened to steel when those delicious images popped into his head.  If there was one place it was safe to indulge in his fantasies, according to Charlie this was it.  

He had slowly come to terms with those fantasies, and the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders when his brother didn’t disown him.  That didn’t mean he was comfortable with everyone else questioning his masculinity.  The thought of people knowing what was going on in his head made him queasy.

“We will be there in five minutes.”

“Joy…” Dean grumped and turned his head, leaning his forehead against the cool glass and letting the vibrations of the car lull him into a false sense of comfort.  He concentrated on the sound of old tires on gravel and caked mud. He took deep, steadying breaths.  He had no idea why he was so nervous...   

The amount of anonymous sex he’d had was staggering, so he should be excited.  Tonight he was almost guaranteed to get laid, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous with all the extras attached to it.  He had the option for privacy, but still, people knew what he was doing.  People there would want to watch him, and he would have no choice but to watch them.  It didn’t help that he was new to this “scene”.  He didn’t like being the inexperienced one and everyone there would know it. He didn’t know how he would handle walking into a bunch of strangers writhing together on the floor of a living room, fucking on the counters, or eating each other out on the couch.

He had, however, told Charlie he was bored and Dean wasn’t a quitter.  He would try anything once. But if he was being honest with himself, he had no plans whatsoever to participate.  Charlie had told him the goings on of the parties and different things to expect; some people were couples, some people were single, some people were attractive, some were ugly. But _everyone_ was horny.  She told him there would be sex happening everywhere and to grab a bedroom if he didn’t want to be watched.

He shivered at the thought of a creepy old dude standing over him, jacking it while Dean plowed a busty chick of his choosing.  He loved sex of all kinds, and Dean was over the moon at the idea of this party… originally. But the more he thought about it, the more the creepy old dude turned into his 6th grade math teacher who left lingering touches on his shoulders while walking the isles of the classroom.  Actually, everyone in his mind’s eye who was attending this party started to resemble people who had rubbed him the wrong way in the past, literally and figuratively.

The car came to a stop and Dean came out of his sabotaging thoughts.

“I’m starting to feel guilty for bringing you.” Charlie’s voice was unusually soft.

_Shit._

“No, no, no.  It’s fine Charlie.  Seriously.  I’m just over thinking this.” Dean turned to her and met her eyes, trying to reassure her.  Charlie’s face told him he was doing a piss poor job so far.  She turned her head away, looking out the windshield, and Dean pressed on.  “I chose to come.  Its _great_ that you invited me.  It means a lot.  I’ll just hang out if it is too much.  Please don’t let me ruin your party,” Dean pleaded.  He hated the idea that his agitation was ruining this for his best friend.

Charlie peeked her eyes up from the veil of auburn hair hiding her face.  “Really?”

“Yes, really.”  

Charlie’s pout disappeared and a grin took its place.  

Dean cleared his throat and gave her a serious look.  “However, if this gets back to Sam?  They will never find your body.”

Charlie saluted.  “Scout’s honor.  You won’t even know anyone here.”  She beamed and it slightly helped the nerves twisting in Dean’s stomach.  “You ready?”

Dean held his hand up to the window to block the light of the car and peeked outside.  He could see a hue of orange light behind the shadow of the house, but that was all he could make out in the darkness.

Dean cleared his throat again and nodded.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The brisk January air hit in him in the face and he shrugged his jacket higher up his neck.  The ground beneath him was uneven with rocks and pine cones.  The pine trees above him formed a thick canopy that hid the stars and shrouded the crowded front yard in pitch black.  Cars were parked inches from each other and the light from the back of the house cast ominous shadows amongst the orgy of vehicles.  Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat as each crunch of pine needles underfoot put him more on edge.  What the fuck did he get himself into?

The closer he got to the house, the clearer the voices from the back became.  There was laughter, a mixture of masculine and feminine voices, and all of them seemed occupied in conversation.  There was no moaning or cries of pleasure.  Better yet, there were no screams coming from sacrificial virgins.  Thank God for small miracles.

“Deep breath, Dean,” Charlie whispered as they rounded the back of the house.

He did exactly as instructed.  He took a deep breath and the scene before him shocked him to the core.

It was a bonfire.  There was a group of regular people, in jeans and jackets, drinking beer and laughing.

He was stunned into immobility.  Where was the leather and chains?  Where were the robes and young naked girl on the table?  He didn’t hear satanic chanting either.  Where were the trains and video cameras?  His 6th grade math teacher wasn’t there either…

The party goers were all around his age: late 20’s to late 30’s.   _What the fuck?_  It was literally just a party, a typical southern party. Dean could easily get behind this.  Dean exhaled heavily and felt his shoulders relax.

“You comin’, slick?” Charlie shouted.

“Not yet he isn’t!” he heard a woman shout, followed by a few cheers and laughter.

He felt the tips of his ears heat up, but couldn’t stop the small grin that broke his frown.  His legs carried him to the crowd surrounding the easily six-foot-tall flames.  The heat of the fire thawed his frozen cheeks and nose and instinctively, he put his hands forward and rubbed them together.  Charlie opened a cooler and pulled out two beers, handing one to Dean, which he took gratefully.

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled, lifting the can to his lips.

He could feel eyes on him, but he concentrated on the cool beer running down his cotton-dry throat.  He felt monumentally more comfortable, but he still didn’t know these people and Dean didn’t trust very easily.  He liked to think he was a friendly guy, but these were _strangers_.

He looked around the crowd, faces illuminated by the orange flickering, and found himself stuck. How did he approach any of them? What kind of conversation do you even have at a sex party?

He tried to listen in on Charlie’s conversation, hoping he could add to it.  That was an easy plan, just stick close to Charlie.  But if he did that... he would cock block her.  Or would it be pussy block, or clam shield?

He looked over. She was talking to an Asian kid who was hooked on her every word.

“No, dude, I _told_ you!  The checkpoint was at the cemetery!  You save there and then follow the stairs into the crypt.”

“Oh damn.  I totally went up to the tower…” The younger man seemed bummed out.

“You got ganked by the werewolves with the machine guns, didn’t you?”

“Yup…”  He sighed and Dean lifted the beer to his lips again.

“Yeah, Kev, you gotta go the crypt and grind first.  Newb 101, man.  The boss drops some epic armor that those machine guns won’t be able to pierce.”

“Awesome!  Thanks, Charlie.”

“I am here to serve.”  She gave a short bow and they both laughed.

For the second time that night, Dean was stunned.  Charlie was talking video games with a dude at a sex party…  He shook his head and turned his attention away from his best friend, scanning the crowd once more.

To the side of him was a thick guy with a beard talking to a British man about stocks, and next to them was a scary looking guy with blond hair arguing with a petite redhead about the proper way to grow tomatoes.  Across the fire from Dean was a short gentleman with a lollipop in his mouth in a camping chair and a buxom brunette with beautiful tan skin sat on his lap.  That was more of what he expected... however, when Dean leaned forward to listen over the crackling and popping of the fire, their conversation consisted of how many cupcakes to bake for a wedding party next week.  

He didn’t know what he was more surprised by, the completely normal conversations going on around him, or the fact that everyone was supernaturally good looking.

“You seem confused.”

He was under the impression that he had seen the whole group, but a graveled voice sounded from behind the circle of people.  The deep baritone ran though his very bones, sending a chill up the length of his body.  The group parted and glanced behind them, only to quickly turn their heads back to Dean.  All conversation stopped as he became the center of attention.

Dean cleared his throat and squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the voice.  But the body was shrouded in shadow, the firelight only illuminating khaki pants, the tip of his nose, and a few dark wispy strands of hair.

Dean’s eyes flickered to the faces of the group as they stared, unblinkingly back.  He wasn’t used to being the main focus. He _liked_ to blend in, unless of course he was doing karaoke.  Dean was the king of karaoke, but this wasn’t The Roadhouse, he hadn’t had his usual three shots of liquid courage before he even put on a song, and he’d only taken one sip of his beer.  He would get no assistance from that....

“Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?” The man with the lollipop smirked.

“Shut up, Gabe,” the mystery man whispered with clear warning.

“N-no, I’m not confused,” Dean finally said, glad the cover of darkness hid the flush of his cheeks.  “I just don’t know anyone here.”

“Awww, he is shy,” the tiny redhead said with a…. was that a _Scottish_ accent?

“Then how did you get here?” the man asked curiously.

“I brought him,” Charlie popped into the conversation.

“And who did you clear that with Charlie?” The man had a new edge to his voice.  It was now laced in authority, and the casual atmosphere from before was slowly thickening to something tangible.

“Gabe.”

“Why did you not go through me?”

“You don’t know how to work a phone, boss.”

The group snickered and Dean had no idea how the shadow man took Charlie’s sass, but he was grateful for the backup.  He didn’t consider himself socially awkward; he’d been asked questions and he answered them, but he wasn’t sure of the protocol.  This wasn’t a normal social situation and the last thing Dean wanted to do was mess this up for Charlie.  He thought it better to be straightforward than snarky.  If Charlie was out of the equation, he had no problem letting sarcasm and attitude lead him.  And yet…  This man put him on edge and made his snark shrivel and die on his tongue before he could give voice to it.  He had no idea what he looked like, but the man’s voice was powerful and deceivingly dangerous.  This man seemed to be the head honcho.  The boss.  The alpha.

“That is fair, but I would have at least liked to know a stranger would be joining us this evening.  Did he fill out the questionnaire?”

“Shit… no.” Charlie smacked her forehead.

A collective ‘Ooooooos’ filled the circle of people.  It reminded him of every time he was called to principal’s office in school.  If he wasn’t nervous he would have laughed.

The man stayed quiet for a second.  The silence was heavy and each pop and snap of the fire seemed to echo throughout the wooded backyard.  Dean had no idea what the questionnaire entailed, and he had no idea if the man was going to shrug this off or smite Charlie with the wrath of heaven.

The man uncrossed his legs and placed them flat on the ground.  The rocks and leaves under his feet crunched as he stood.  The group followed his every movement, waiting on bated breath for his verbal response.  The man stepped forward, his face finally brightened by the fire.

Dean had always been a movie buff.  He would take it to his grave, but he loved romance movies. “P.S. I Love You” fucked him right up.  Hell, if a bad-ass like Gerard Butler could be a sap, so could Dean.  In all the romance movies Dean had ever watched, there was always a dramatic moment, and even though he loved that moment, he always swore to himself that it was bullshit. Those moments would never happen.  It didn’t matter if it was the two characters’ first meeting, or when the tumultuous relationship came to a header, the couple always had an epiphany that was told through their eyes.  There were many reasons to stare at someone: curiosity, admiration, confusion, love and -- in Dean’s case -- lust.

The man that had stepped into the light was his movie moment.  

Dean lost all ability to speak as he looked across the flames and into smoky blue eyes.  The fire highlighted high cheekbones and a strong jaw peppered in dark stubble framing plush pink lips that Dean could already feel against his own.  The man wore his thick dark hair in a handsome casual cut with a few strands brushing his forehead.  A simple, navy blue long john shirt framed his strong shoulders and cut a slim waist.  The man’s khakis stretched tight against the most beautiful legs Dean had ever seen on a guy.  Dean absentmindedly wondered how they would feel on either side of his head as the man fucked his mouth…

Charlie cleared her throat.

Gabe spoke up.  “I mean the fun wasn’t gonna start for another hour, but if you and tall, quiet, and pretty want to get started, I won’t stop you.”

Despite the interruptions, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the man.  He was mesmerizing.  He knew he was staring, and he just couldn’t find it in himself to care.  He knew that the others were probably thinking about how gay Dean seemed and the only person he was out to was his brother Sam and Charlie.  

If Dean gave in and participated tonight, and that was a strong IF, despite his desire for a man, he had planned on it being a woman.  Better safe than sorry. But everything in this man’s fierce gaze was telling Dean to get on his knees and open his mouth and take whatever was given to him.  Suddenly the kind of party he was at didn’t seem so weird.

“Castiel, I have the questionnaire in my car. Do you want me to run and get it?”

Without taking his eyes off Dean, the man shook his head.

“No, Charlie, I think I’ll just do a quick interview.  If everyone could go inside please.” The smallest lift of his lips had everyone gathering up their drinks and whispering as they filtered into the back door of the house.

Charlie was the last to leave and before she did, she leaned into Dean’s space and spoke softly into his ear. “Dean, I know you are new to this, but Castiel is very much a veteran.  He is the one who organizes these.  He can be… intense.  He never sleeps with anyone at these parties, he only ever moderates.  He has specific interests that he saves for his club.  Just… don’t bite off more than you can chew.”

With great difficulty, Dean tore his gaze away from the man and faced Charlie.

“Specific interests?” Dean was intrigued.  “What, is he only into blondes?” Dean chuckled, kind of kicking himself in the ass for ceasing the highlights in his hair.  Whatever, it wasn’t the 2000’s anymore and he liked his light brown hair.

“Umm, no.  He is real toppy bastard and he umm…”  Charlie seemed to having difficulty finding the words. “The club, it’s a BDSM club.  He is the owner and a practicing Dom.  So, just, don’t do anything you will regret.  You can say no.”

_Shit..._

Dean laughed.  “Okay… so what, he is just going to whip out the handcuffs and floggers at this party?”

Charlie looked taken aback.  “No… like I said - wait…You don’t care?”

_Sort of…_

“Hell no.  Who am I to judge a kink?”  Charlie looked like a deer in headlights, so Dean tried to clarify. “Rhonda,” he coughed.

“Oh…. OH!” Charlie laughed until she was bent over.  “I forgot about that!” She stood breathing through the fit of giggles.  “I thought you had been possessed.  You were so nervous coming here and now you seem completely on board!”

Dean shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.  He did kind of feel like an ass.  Charlie reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder.  “Castiel is a very pretty face with a very compelling voice.  Don’t let him hypnotize you.”  She gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking toward the house.

“Too late…” he whispered after her.

Before she had made it too far, she turned and tossed something to his left.

Dean turned and his heart nearly stopped.  Castiel was standing two feet in front of him.  He hadn’t even heard the dude move.

“Jesus! Personal space, dude!” Dean placed his hand over his chest and exhaled heavily, trying to slow his heart down.

Castiel appeared to be trying not to laugh.  “Personal space isn’t something usually requested here.  Have a seat.”  Castiel extended his arm to the lawn chair Charlie had been occupying.

Dean plopped down and Castiel sat on the cooler that stored the beer.  There was a beat of silence as both men adjusted to the seating arrangement.  This was Dean’s comfort zone normally  --  A bonfire in the woods, nothing but the crackling of the fire and the small noises of the nature around them.  He and Sam would just shoot the shit as they drank beer and enjoyed the homey hickory scent that stuck to their clothes and hair.  This would be exactly like that if the most attractive human being, who was apparently into dominating people in kinky ways and in his off time threw sex parties, wasn’t sitting only a foot away from him.

The same nerves as before started to tighten in his chest now that he was alone with Castiel. Charlie’s warning echoed in his head.  Was this guy gonna tie him up?  He didn’t know this dude at all.  Was this guy gonna hit him?  Worse, was this guy just gonna question him and then fuck off?  Charlie did say he didn’t sleep with people at these things.

“So, beautiful, what is your name?”

He chuckled. Charlie said there wouldn’t be any pickup lines, but this guy was getting awfully close.

“Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Both men smiled at each other and just a small piece of the man’s domineering personality seemed to fall away.  Something sweet and innocent sparked in his eyes when he smiled; he almost seemed like a completely different person.  While the initial Castiel seemed no nonsense and walking sex, this Castiel seemed like a college buddy you would go drinking with and tell all your dark secrets to.  Dean liked both, but was more interested in the walking sex part.

“My name is Castiel and I organize these get togethers.  Did Charlie tell you what we do here?”

“Y’all fuck,” Dean deadpanned.

Castiel chuckled. “That about sums it up.  Have you ever been to a party of this type before?”

“No.”

Castiel nodded and licked his lips.  “The next few questions may seem personal, but I find them important.  I moderate these parties and the more I know about the participants, the more I can watch out for warning signs. Most of these people are my friends and colleagues, but you I don’t know.”

Dean nodded before taking a swig of his beer.

“Are you clean?”

“Yes.  Had a checkup last week.”

“Good.  What do you identify as?”

“Excuse me?” Dean sat up straight in his seat, looking anywhere but Castiel.  

The instantaneous panicked reaction took hold of his body.  His throat drying out immediately and his heart rate picking up to that of a hummingbird's wings.  It took him forever to get the courage to tell Sam.  The only reason it was easier with Charlie was because she was gay and he wouldn’t risk losing her as a friend.

“Are you straight, gay, bi…” Castiel trailed off, misunderstanding Dean’s guarded posture.  Dean could feel Castiel’s eyes bore into his very soul and Dean was getting very uncomfortable.

“Can we skip this question please?  It doesn’t seem very important.”  

“Ah, but it is important.  If you are being badgered by someone, or if for some reason you are doing the badgering, that little bit of information can help me see a disaster before it hits.  The people here are very open minded and sexual orientation has never been an issue.  It has, however, been one at my club. So, better safe than sorry.”  Castiel paused, cocking his head and Dean could feel his eyes watching him carefully.  “However, if you feel uncomfortable by my question I will skip it.  I will not force you to say or do anything.  That isn’t how this works.  I will admit, however, I am very interested in your answer.  I myself am pan.”

Dean glanced back at Castiel. The man’s expression was calm, a slight smile on his lips.  It was a patient look and one that didn’t hold judgement.  The panic subsided with Castiel's admission.  He didn’t know what pan was 100%, but he was aware the term was included in the lgbtq community.

“Bi,” Dean bit out quick and quiet.

“Noted.” Castiel’s smile raised just a little bit more.  “You said you had never been to a party like this before, why come now?”

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.  He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this was a weird questionnaire.

“I’m in a bit of a dry spell and Charlie asked if I wanted to come?”

“Dry spell?”

“Yes, as in I’m bored.  I’ve been having the same sex for my entire life.  One-night stands have lost their _umpf_.”  

“Is voyeurism or exhibitionism something you are interested in?”

“I think all of us are voyeurs to a point.  We all watch porn.  I, um, don’t like an audience.”

“Have you ever tried?  Knowing that you are arousing someone else, knowing that another couple sharing the same space as you are getting off on the sounds you make?”

Dean swallowed hard and willed his cock to stop filling.  All he could picture was Castiel watching him as he was fucked senseless by a faceless man.  Not trusting his voice, Dean shook his head.

“You should try it someday.” Castiel winked.

“Yeah, someday maybe.”

“I cannot guarantee you will not see a sex act occurring, but I will guarantee that if you choose to participate, you will have a private room.  I would like your first experience be a good one.”

“You sound like a businessman.  Did I forget to pay a due?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, and no, this is a free event.  My club, however, yes there are dues.”

“Your club… I hear is… alternative.”  Dean chose his words carefully, he didn’t want to offend this beautiful man, but he wanted to know more about him.

Castiel leaned back and the firm look that held his features in the fire returned.  “You aren’t wrong.  It is a BDSM club and I am a Dom.  Does that bother you?”  His shoulders were tense and his brows drew together.

“N-no,” Dean stuttered.  Christ this guy got serious fast.

Castiel’s brow smoothed out and he stood and took a step closer to Dean, his legs caging in Dean’s knees.

Dean looked up.  “W-what kinda stuff do you do?  Do you tie people up?  Hurt them?”

Castiel leaned over and placed his hands on the plastic armrests of Dean’s chair.

“Yes, and only if they are bad.  I like rules and if you break those rules… well, at a minimum your perfect ass would be red.” Castiel growled those words into Dean’s ear, his lips skimming the shell of his ear.

Dean’s breath hitched and he sat stock still, afraid that if he moved Castiel would remove his lips or leave his space. He had leaned in so close that Dean could feel the heat of Castiel’s skin through his jacket.

“Sweet boy,” Castiel moved one hand from the armrest to Dean’s thigh, “do you want me to tie you up?  Do you want to be at my mercy?  Do you want me to fuck you raw?” Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as Castiel nosed along his neck, his voice infiltrating every nerve in his body.

He did want a man but is that _what_ he wanted?  He just didn’t know.  The kinkiest he ever got was wearing panties and that was only for him.  They made him feel good, but it was his dirty little secret that only three people knew about, including him.

Dean has gone to great lengths to get laid; juggling, riding a mechanical bull, pretending to be an FBI agent... but never this.  Castiel had him hook, line, and sinker as soon as he stepped into the light, but could he do this? Would he fight it?  The only experience he had with guys were quickies in a bathroom and the ladies he had been with were either starfish, or crazy.  He had no reference for this. But he did pride himself in always trying something once and his straining cock was telling him he was completely on board.  

He had been worried about leather, whips, and chains in the car, but now that it stood in front of him, he found himself a puddle of want and need.   Yes, Dean did think he wanted to be tied up and fucked into the mattress.  His fantasies had always turned into him being manhandled.  That is _exactly_ what he wanted, especially if it was Castiel doing it to him.  His dick throbbed as Castiel’s hand snaked up his thigh further and Dean raised his hips a fraction in response.

Dean leaned his head back to look into Castiel’s eyes and ran his tongue over dry lips. “Yes… I think I would like you to fuck me raw.”  Castiel’s eyes grew even darker as they followed the slow movement of Dean’s tongue.  “Are you going to tie me up?”

“Do you want me to?” Castiel gave a chaste kiss to Dean’s neck.

Leaning his head to the side Dean responded, “Yes.”

“Do you want me to own your body?” Castiel’s roaming hand found the pronounced outline of his cock under his jeans and traced it with the tip of his fingers.

Deans breath was coming in quick gasps and sweat started dotting his forehead and neck.

“Y-yes.”  Dean bit his lip and let his head loll back as the smallest sensation of Castiel’s finger lit up his entire body.

“Are you scared, Dean?” Castiel’s teeth grazed the skin where he had been leaving little kisses.  Goosebumps broke along his skin.

He wasn’t scared.  He was curious.  The anticipation of what this man would do to him had his blood as hot as the bonfire.

“No…”

“Good.”  Castiel gently bit against his pulse point.  “This is what I want you to do.  I want you to go inside and sit on the couch and just watch.  Do not touch yourself.  Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Dean had watched enough porn and read enough online to guess what Castiel wanted him to say, but it was still just a guess.

“Yes, sir?”  Dean couldn’t help the inflection in his voice.

Castiel stood and cold air replaced the seductive warmth of Castiel’s proximity.  Dean wanted to pout at the loss.

“Good boy. Off you go.” Castiel smiled softly.

With shaky legs, Dean rose from the chair and made his way across the yard to the back door.  What was Castiel going to do?  He was just supposed to sit on a couch?  What the fuck was he doing?  Now that he didn’t have Castiel’s intoxicating presence to drink from, his lust addled mind sobered.  He had just agreed to have sex with a Dom, a male Dom.  He had no experience in this world, what was he thinking?  Wasn’t BDSM supposed to be all bondage and smacking him around?  How the fuck was sitting on a couch going to do anything?

Dean adjusted himself and climbed the wooden steps.  Without thinking anything of it, he simply opened the door and stepped into what appeared to be the kitchen.  There was a modest country kitchen table in front of him with a white lace runner and a bowl of keys.  To his right was a wall and to his left was the open space of the kitchen.  Granite countertops lined the back wall to the corner and continued to the fridge which was at the border of the carpeted living room.  Everything seemed spotless, the only sign of dirt was where he was standing amongst a pile of shoes.

Dean took the hint and removed his Doc Martens.  He shut the door and walked further into the kitchen, and that was when he heard it.  Masculine grunts and the wet pops of suction.  Castiel wasn’t there, but his heart still skipped a beat at the sounds of sex.  Ahead of him, the kitchen flowed seamlessly into the living room.  There was a fire roaring in the stone fireplace that took up most of the far wall.  A coffee table had been pushed out of the way against the front door and a simple brown couch rested at the wall to his right.  

To his left was a very long hallway with multiple doors, but right there in front of him was Gabe, the Asian kid, and the thick guy with the beard all butt naked, each with a person blowing them.  The tanned brunette was going at Gabe like a pro, her hair moving wildly against her back as she bobbed her head rapidly.  Gabe stared down, slack jawed with his hands cupped behind his own head.  Kevin, if he remembered correctly, had his hands buried in a thin boy’s blond hair.  Kev bit his lip as the blond worshiped him with care.  The thick bearded guy wasn’t being as passive as Gabe and Kev; he held an olive-skinned brunette’s head steady as he fucked her mouth.  The grunting Dean had heard was coming from him.  The man had noticed Dean staring and grinned as he slowed his thrusts.

“Hey brother,” the man said in a breathless Cajun accent.  “Have a nice chat with Castiel?”

Dean simply nodded, mind blown that this man was going to have a conversation as he got head.

“I’m sorry no one got to introduce themselves outside.  We were all kind of ready to get started.  Got an itch only this beauty can scratch.  My name’s Benny, this here is Andrea.” He gave a sharp thrust forward and Andrea gagged but still gave a lazy wave.

Benny inclined his head to the right. “This is Kevin and his boyfriend Alfie.  You’ve already met Gabriel and Kali.  The redhead occupying your friend’s mouth is Rowena, and the gentlemen who is watching is Nick.”  Dean turned his head and on the floor in front of the couch, Rowena was kneeling over Charlie’s face, grinding her hips forwards and backwards, moaning softly.  Her petite body was leaned back, arm extended and rubbing Charlie’s…

Dean tore his eyes away, never having wanted to see that part of his best friend.

Benny gave a deep moan. “Why don’t you take a load off.  I’ll send whoever finishes first over to you.” Benny gave him a wink.  “Y’all would like that right?”

Throaty grunts of acknowledgement came from all three.

Dean laughed a little hysterically.  “Naw, I’m good.  Just, uhhh, watching.”  Christ, that was awkward.

“Alright brother.” Benny winked.

Why did people keep fucking winking at him?

This was a dream or Dean had accidentally ingested a hallucinogen. Remembering Castiel’s orders, Dean made his way over to the couch. The couch that Nick was sitting on.  The couch Nick’s naked ass was sitting on as he thrust his erect dick into his fist.  Oh God help him.

Dean sat on the left of the couch, as far away from Nick as he could get.  Lucky for Dean, Nick seemed to be preoccupied with the show.

Dean had to admit, it was one hell of a show.  The moans and breathless gasps started to get louder.  Benny seemed to be giving Andrea’s throat a break, as he had laid her out on the floor and was returning the favor.  Andrea seemed to be enjoying herself; her back was arched and she was teasing her nipples as Benny devoured her pussy with his tongue.  Kevin was now rimming Alfie, and Gabe had taken a seat on the stone fireplace, lowering Kali to his lap.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes danced between the couples.  In his peripheral, Dean could hear Nick’s rapid breathing and he felt the cushions bounce the more Nick enjoyed himself.  He thought he would recoil at the sights.  He thought this was going to be an invasion of privacy.  Watching porn on his laptop and watching people three feet away from him were two different things.

This was so much better.  

He was rock hard in his jeans, his cock giving random throbs of arousal, begging to be buried in someone.  He fidgeted on the couch, a foreign desire urging him to scoot the one foot to the right and help Nick out.  It would be so simple to just reach over and use his hand, but is that really what he wanted?  He would rather use his mouth.  Really get Nick’s hips moving so he could feel it in the back of his throat.  

What would Castiel say? Would he be pissed?  Would he be happy seeing Dean embrace his lifestyle?

Dean always thought his sin was gluttony, but as he sat there, listening to the songs of passion and wet animalistic hunger, the sweet burn of lust had completely taken over.  He didn’t need a mirror to know what he looked like.  He felt his skin flush, his eyes were heavy, and his bottom lip was sore from biting.  No one had even touched him.  He felt if someone did, he would come on the spot.  

The good angel on his shoulder had taken a vacation and he let the environment suck him in.  The room was humid and filled with the musky scent of sex, making his head swim with dizzying images of miles of skin, silky breasts, and wet cocks.  God, the need he felt was overwhelming.  He didn’t think he had ever been this horny before.  Cas better rescue him before he did something, for Nick was looking mighty appetizing.

Dean licked his lips and even though his mind told him to stay put, to do as he was told, he felt his body start to inch towards Nick, his eyes glued to the glistening head of Nick's cock bobbing out of his fist rapidly.

A crash and laughter erupted from the hall causing all heads to turn toward the commotion.

Two couples emerged from the bedroom closest to the living room.  Dean felt like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar.  With the snap of fingers, or in this case, drunk party goers, all the heat was sucked out of the room.  The fog cleared from Dean's mind instantly.  He heard a throat clear and jerked his head to the right.  He mentally cursed himself as he was now face to face with Nick.  With the smallest lean of his head, he could kiss him.

“Fuck, my bad man.”

Nick’s eyes roamed down Dean’s body and stopped at his pants.

“It isn’t a problem.” Nick leered at Dean with unknown intent.  Dean didn’t know it was possible to look both aroused and homicidal at the same time.

Dean shuffled back to his original spot, almost hugging the armrest.

The newcomers were a blonde with an incessant giggle and a short, scruffy guy.  The couple that followed were a handsome brunette gay couple, one of which he recognized from outside.  The foursome was as naked as everyone else.

“I won!” The blonde screamed and pumped her arm in the air, her breasts bouncing under the blond hair that was covering them.

“Quite.  I don’t know of an animal on God’s green earth that is louder than you.” One of the men, with a suave British accent, said with a roll of his hazel eyes.

The other man with a less aristocratic accent slapped the short guy on the shoulder.  “I didn’t know you had it in you, regardless of her penchant for being loud.” He chuckled and the short man blushed.

“Hey twat waffles, can you shut up, you are ruining the mood,” Gabe said behind a grunt.  Despite the interruption, he never stopped fucking up into the woman on his lap.

The others seemed to slowly be picking up where they left off.  Dean’s erection had, for the most part, wilted.

“Sorry guys.” The short man waved a hand and stood awkwardly.  Both of his hands were now clasped in front of his crotch.  He seemed shy -- maybe Dean wasn’t the only fish out of water here.

“Hello,” James Bond said, “who do we have here…?”

Without missing a beat, Gabe did introductions mid thrust.

“Oh, that’s the newbie, Dean.  Dean, this is Arthur Ketch and his on again off again, depending on the drama of the week, boyfriend, Mick Davies.”

“Oh good, I’m not the newest anymore,” short guy retorted quietly.

“That,” Gabe gave a harsh thrust and Kali screamed, “is Chuck Shurley with his very drunk fiancé Becky.

“Hiiiiiii!” Becky leaned against Chuck and wiggled her fingers.

Dean waved back with a huff of laughter.

“Are you having fun!?” Becky asked, but as soon as Dean tried to reply, she interrupted him.  “Oooohhhh Chuckie, I almost forgot!  I brought those waxing strips!”

Dean snapped his mouth shut and stared after Becky as she ran off into the kitchen.

The noises of the room had reached the same fever pitch as before, but Dean's head spun with the contrast of casual conversation and pornographic background.

“So, just how new are you?”  Ketch purred into Dean's ear.

Dean startled and turned.  Ketch, naked as the day he was born, now occupied Nick's old seat and Mick had taken to leaning against the wall to Dean’s left, a small grin gracing his mouth.

He did a double take between the two of them, feeling like a caged animal.  Dean straightened his back and took a breath before answering.

“This is my first party,” Dean replied with the best fake grin he could manage while his skin started to crawl.

“Whooo!” Dean heard Becky shout. “Come on!  Let’s do this so you can eat my ass.”

Refusing to be distracted, Ketch licked his lips.  “Well, look at what we have here Mick.  Doesn’t he look delicious?  Those lips…”

“Aren’t you with each other?” Dean quirked an eyebrow and moved his finger between the both of them.  He was flattered, but he didn’t want to be rude.  His momma didn’t raise no asshole and he didn’t want anything he said put on Charlie.

“Yes, but we don’t mind sharing.  Plus, you would look perfect between us.  I need to give Mick’s ass a break anyway.”  Ketch’s voice was smooth, but Dean could see right through it.  He might look and sound like a _naked_ British aristocrat, but this guy just oozed scum ball.

“I, umm…”  Dean felt himself leaning back as Ketch moved closer, but he could already feel Mick’s body heat against  his back.  He was seconds away from throwing polite out the window and just decking this dude in the face.

“He is mine.”

For the second time that evening, everything stopped -- everything except for Chuck and Becky.  Becky was in her own world, face down on the floor with her ass in the air, and with the flick of his wrist, Chuck yanked a waxing strip out of Becky’s ass.

“Says who?” Ketch stood and Becky shouted at the same time.

Dean jumped off the couch and power walked over to Cas.  “Says me,” Dean said as he turned and faced the Brits.  He looped his arm through Cas’ just to solidify his point.  God, he was happy to see Cas, his knight in shining fucking armor.

“Mmmm, fuck... you better back off Ketch.” Charlie said through a moan that Dean would have paid money to have never heard.

“Pity,” Ketch spat and sat back down with a huff.

“I don’t blame you for joining the party, Castiel, especially for him.” Mick winked.  Ketch stared up at his boyfriend with disdain and Dean couldn’t help but think they might now be off again.

“Ketch,” Castiel said, “he is late, but I know Crowley is coming.  Should I send him your way?”

All the color in Ketch’s face drained and he shook his head.

“That is what I thought.”  Castiel smirked and whispered into Dean’s ear,  “Shall we?”

“Gladly.”

Castiel took one last look around the room before pulling Dean down the hall.  Gabe was now prone on the carpet as Kali rode him.  She looked like she could beat Dean’s record on Larry...

Alfie had a look of pure bliss on his face as Kevin prepped him on hands and knees and Chuck’s face was buried in Becky’s ass.  Apparently, that is what it took to shut her up.  Benny had Andrea up against the wall, her thighs wrapped tightly around his waist as he undoubtedly put dents into the drywall as he fucked her. Nick was on his knees, balls deep in Rowena while she simultaneous fingered -- Dean tore his eyes away.  Nope, nope, nope, he did NOT just see that.

Castiel chuckled next to him.  “I’ll make sure the only thing you see is stars.”

That was corny as fuck, but Dean's dick didn’t seem to care.  A shiver of anticipation crept up his spine as he walked down the hall.

He knew he should have heard the noises of raucous sex behind him, but all he could hear was his own breathing and the rapid pumping of his heart in his ears.

The walk down the hall seemed to take forever as Cas walked in silent slow motion next to him.  The hall was dark, but the furthest bedroom had a sliver of light leaking from a cracked door.  That must be where they were headed.  

Cas took his hand and that small touch ignited the feelings from when they spoke around bonfire.  Even then, Cas had barely touched him.  It was just a brush of his lips, a scratch of teeth, and a steady pressure on his thigh.  Dean needed more.  He needed to hear that erotic voice tell him filthy things.  Just Cas holding his hands lit the torch of his arousal all over again.

They entered the lit room and Dean took in his surroundings.  It was a decently sized bedroom, obviously the master suite.  Immediately across the room, on the far wall, was a window that was covered by patterned drapes.  A cherry sleigh bed sat to his left in the middle of the wall with matching bedside tables.  The bed was covered in a maroon comforter that was impeccably made with what looked like a handmade quilt folded at the foot of the bed.  Decorative wrought iron lamps with simple maroon shades sat atop the tables.  Across from the bed was a dresser with a flat screen TV and some books on top.  A wrought iron chair sat in the corner next to the dresser.  On the other side of the dresser, to his right, was a door and to his immediate left was another door.  One of those were either the bathroom and the other the closet, he guessed.  The carpet was soft berber under his feet and the walls were painted a dark beige, with paintings of poppies and a few that portrayed knights and maidens.  

Dean didn’t know what he expected.  Maybe chains hanging from the ceiling and all manner of whips and crops hanging from the walls.  But he liked this room better.  It had such a homey feeling, he almost forgot why he was there.  That bed looked perfect to cuddle up in that quilt and read a good book.  Dean felt Cas squeeze his hand and separate.  That bed also looked perfect for being bent over…

“Are you comfortable?” Cas asked as he walked over to the dresser and started rifling through the contents of the top drawer.

“Yes, I like this room.”

“I’m glad.  Why don’t you have a seat.”

Dean walked over to the bed and climbed on, situating himself in the middle.

“If you would like to look over this, it would make me feel better.”  Cas turned and handed him a sheet of paper.  It was dated for two days ago and it seemed to be the results of a health check, everything was negative. “As I said before, I’m clean.”

“Oh, mine is…” Dean started to rise.  He forgot the damn results in the glove department of Charlie's car.

“I already have it.” Cas held up a similar sheet.

“How…” Dean trailed off but snapped his fingers only a second later, the proverbial light bulb turning on above his head. “Those were keys she tossed to you.”

Castiel winked.

Dean set the paper aside, satisfied with what was listed on the page.  Cas leaned back against the dresser and stared at him.

“Now, you might have told me you weren’t scared, but I am not an idiot.  I know the fact that I am a dom unnerves you.  But it also excites you, yes?”

Dean nodded, matching Cas’ stare.

“Let me say I am rather impressed with your self-control in the living room.”

“Self-control?”

“I saw how you were looking at Nick, and I saw how you restrained yourself.  It is a lot to take in for your first time.  It is a heady environment and you didn’t touch yourself.”

Dean shrugged and a scratched the back of his neck.  “It isn’t a big deal.”

“It is to me.  You have made me very happy.”

“Umm, thanks?” Dean responded.  He was glad he didn’t fuck anything up yet, but what was he supposed to say to that?

Cas chuckled.  “You’re cute.  This is going to be fun.”

The temperature in the room rose ten degrees and suddenly Dean realized that this was it.  He let Cas’ casual demeanor and almost business-like conversation distract him.

_Shit…he was about to have sex, be dominated...by a man._

His heart beat rapidly, terrified. But at the same time his dick twitched, excited to get what his body had been craving.  He felt like he was fourteen and about to lose his virginity.

“I am not going to do anything to you I don’t think you can’t handle, but…”  Castiel leaned forward and braced his hands on the footboard of the bed.  “I want you to tell me what you want right now.  I don’t care what it is.  I won’t judge you.”

Lighthearted Cas had left the building.  The man that stood in front of him was seduction personified.  His eyes held that steel resolve that had Dean mesmerized and his voice was all Dean heard.

He felt like he should be nervous again, but in this comfortable room, away from prying eyes, he felt safe in the hands of Cas.  Cas said he wouldn’t judge and Dean believed that.  Dean wanted to tell Cas every dirty little thing he had ever fantasized about while he was alone in the shower.  Dean wanted Cas to turn those fantasies into reality.  There was comfort in anonymity, and Charlie was their only connection.

In his gut, he knew the horrible things Cas was capable of, but he also knew that Cas held the secrets to unimaginable pleasure.  Excitement bubbled in his stomach as their gazes held.  Dean swallowed heavily, took a deep breath and looked down.

“I want you to tie my hands.  I want to fight even though I know I can’t get loose.”  Dean squeezed his hands into fists and forced them to still at his sides for risk of stroking himself through his pants.   “I want you to manhandle me.  Fuck my mouth.  That is all I’ve been thinking of all night.  I need to taste you.”  Dean looked up through long lashes and his breath caught.  If Cas looked intense before, now he looked predatory.

_Oh damn…_

“May I fuck you?”

“Yes…”

“Roughly?”

“Please…” Dean’s breathy voice surprised himself, but he was past caring.  All he cared about was standing in front of him asking him stupid questions instead of undressing him.

Castiel left his spot at the foot of the bed and came to stand at the side.  He reached out and held Dean's jaw tenderly, lifting it until their eyes met.

“What is your safe word, sweet boy?”

Oh good, something Dean knew.

“Can I pick anything?”

“Pick something easy to remember, and something you wouldn’t normally say during sex.”

“Pie.”

“Pie it is.  If you ever want to stop, for _any_ reason at all, you say that word and actions will cease.  Do you understand?”

Assuming Cas’ preference hadn’t changed, Dean responded, “Yes, Sir.”

Castiel stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb before letting his face go and walking back to the dresser. He opened the top drawer again and pulled something out.  Cas shut the drawer and turned, hiding whatever he took, behind his back.

“Undress.”

The demand was simple and clear.

Still hypnotized, Dean scrambled off the bed, eager to please.  He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his long sleeved Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt over his head, before dropping it to the floor to join his jacket.  With trembling hands, he fumbled with his belt buckle.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t snap the damn thing open.

He was about to curse and just rip the damn thing off when warm hands engulfed his.

“Shhh, calm down,”  Cas whispered sweetly in his ear.

Graceful hands popped the belt open with minimal effort.

“Continue.”  Cas pecked Dean on the jaw and stepped back.

Dean wanted to dig a hole six feet down and just jump in.  He couldn’t even undo his belt…

“Get out of your head,” Cas warned.

“Sorry, Cas…”

“Cas?”

Damnit!  He was already fucking up.  Hi, I’m Dean. I’ve only known you for a few hours but I’m gonna give you a nickname.  That isn’t weird…

“Shit, sorry.  Sir.”

Cas chuckled.  “I like it.  But yes, please call me Sir.  You won’t get another warning.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas hummed pleasantly as Dean bashfully pulled his jeans and underwear off. The house was warmed nicely, but Dean still felt goosebumps erupt over his skin.

“Do you realize how stunning you are Dean?”

“I-I’ve been told I’m hot.”

“That is an understatement made by children who don’t have a fully developed vision.  You are singularly the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

He didn’t know why, but the compliment made him uncomfortable.  Out of everything he had seen tonight, and everything he was about to do, a damn compliment made him uneasy.  This wasn’t just a typical comment on his looks.  The way Cas had said it was reverent.

Dean didn’t respond, instead he opted for looking anywhere but at Cas.  Regardless of what he had asked for, he felt vulnerable for the first time this evening.  It was a foreign feeling, and he didn’t know how to process it.  He grabbed his forearm and tried to cover himself.

Cas _tsked_ , pulled his arms apart and forced his head up.

“You are something to be treasured, not used,” Cas said softly, brushing his lips against Dean’s.  “Now, let me give you what you want.”

Cas teased with his lips once more before closing the minute distance.

Dean sighed into the kiss, pushing back and parting his lips.  Cas took the bait and teased the edge of Dean's full lips before delving in with his tongue.  Dean opened fully and let Cas possess him -- he could do nothing but hold on and feel.  He was burning up, his skin hyper sensitive, Cas’ shirt and pants rough against his naked skin, but he didn’t care.  

Dean grasped at his clothes and tried to pull him impossibly closer, he breathed him in, savoring the smell of hickory that stuck to Cas’ skin.  Lightheaded, with shallow breaths in between kisses, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist as he backed him up until his legs hit the edge of the mattress.

They only parted for a second, eyes flicking up and meeting briefly, before Dean dove back in, starving for more.  He was a man possessed as he ran his hands over Cas’ chest and hard stomach.  He thought he was horny on that couch… my God, now he was ravenous.  He couldn’t stop touching Castiel and with every advance of Cas’ mouth, Dean pushed back until his face was raw from stubble and his lips felt abused while their teeth cracked together.  

Dean knew he was supposed to be submissive, but he just couldn’t help it.  The need to have more of this man controlled every action of his body.  He was running on instinct and instinct was telling him to take.  Castiel, however, wasn’t one to be taken.

Cas’ hand was rough in Dean's hair as he pulled his head back.  Slack jawed, panting, Dean let him.  With a steady grip on Dean's hair, Cas leaned in and nipped at his sore bottom lip.

“On your stomach, hands behind your back.” Cas’ voice was gruff and left no room for argument.

Fighting the need to plaster himself back against Cas, Dean did as he was told.  Keeping his feet on the ground, he lowered his upper body to the bed and gripped his wrist behind his back.  The mattress was cool on his overheated skin and Dean let himself close his eyes.

Firm hands ran the lengths of his arms, from his shoulders to his wrists.  He started to melt as Cas did this repeatedly.  One hand stayed planted in between his shoulder blades, he felt the bed dip on his right and hot breath in his ear.

“I’m going to tie your arms now.  Don’t move.”  Cas bit his shoulder gently and then all the weight was removed from his back and the bed.  The room felt empty and he didn’t like it.  There was a palpable charge to the air when Cas was in his space and Dean had started to crave that proximity.

Dean felt a soft caress on his ass only seconds after Cas’ heat disappeared.  Those warm hands slid their way up the sides of his body, and Dean found himself wanting to split himself in half to chase both hands.  He shivered in pleasure as the feather light touches moved back to his shoulders and up the back of his neck before Cas’ nails scraped his scalp.  Sensation moved from his head down his back and directly to his dick.  Dean flexed his hips into the edge of the mattress and moaned.  Oh, he wanted that to happen again, but instead he got a sharp slap to his ass.

“Your cock is mine.  Don’t do that again.”

Dean whimpered,  “Yes, Sir…”

Dean had managed to stay ignorant of his neglected cock while Cas was treating him to such sweet touches, but Cas’ hand in his hair drove the need for relief into overdrive.  His small thrust into the mattress didn’t relieve any pressure, it only fueled his desire more.  Now, Cas was about to restrain him, taking away all options to touch himself.   _Fuck…_

Despite the erratic pulses of arousal and the borderline painful need to hump the mattress, Dean concentrated on Cas’ hands as he tied rope around his elbows, and then his wrists.

“As I said before, I am not going to do anything complicated.  These are both very simple ties and I will be able to get you out of them very quickly.  Are you comfortable?”

Dean tested the rope -- he tried to pull is arms apart, twisted his hands, and wiggled his fingers.  Yeah, he wasn’t going anywhere.  A surge of panic rose but disappeared just as quickly as he felt Cas pepper kisses around the skin adjacent to the rope.  The rope was soft and cradled his arms, he relaxed and let the new sensation settle in his limbs.  While he had no movement available in his arms, the rope was grounding; Cas had complete control of him. He was at Cas’ mercy and that thought had him almost defying Cas and thrusting into the bed.

“You are mine, sweet boy.  On your knees.”

Dean felt Cas pull on the rope at his elbows and he used his legs to rise, using Cas’ assistance to his benefit.  Cas turned him roughly and Dean had no moment of composure before he pushed Dean's head down, indicating where he wanted him.  He let his knees buckle and felt the carpet scrape the skin of his legs.

He was now face to face with Cas’ crotch.  There was a sizeable tent in Cas’ pants and a wet spot darkened the front of his khakis.  Proof of Cas’ arousal.  Proof Cas was more than ready.  Proof that Cas was restraining himself. How big could he make that spot?  Dean leaned forward, tongue seeking out the damp patch.  His advance was stopped with a hand in his hair and a harsh pull.

“Did I tell you to use your tongue?”

“N-no Sir…” Dean winced against the pain prickling along his scalp.

“Then why would you try?”

“I wanted to taste…”

“Patience.  If I must tell you again, I’m going to deny you my cock and turn your ass red.  I’m only going to be so lenient with you. Do I make myself clear?”

Another sharp pull burned his roots.

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas released his hair and ran soft fingers over his now tender scalp.  Dean felt like purring.  He could feel each strand of hair move out of the way of those practiced digits.  The man was a walking contradiction; he was ice and fire, grace and fury, pain and pleasure.  He’d expected Cas was capable of such violence, but surprised he showed such immense tenderness when he didn’t fuck up.  Dean’s own instincts were telling him to just take what he wanted, but what he wanted had rules.  Dean was never one for rules and this entire situation was starting to be an out of body experience.  He didn’t know who he was anymore, but... it didn’t scare him.  

Maybe he knew this was always inside, hiding dormant, watching and waiting for the right time to announce itself.  Cas was the siren call and Dean was deaf to everything but his song.

He watched as Cas’ fingers pop the button of his khakis open and slowly slid the fly down.  Every muscle in Dean’s body was tense and his mouth watered.

Cas let the top of his pants fall open as he reached in and took out his cock.  Dean exhaled as the impressive length bobbed an inch away from his lips.  Cas took himself in hand and stroked, slow and deliberate.

“Is this what you want?” Cas hummed low.

A pearl of precome beaded at the head, and Dean licked his lips.

“Yes,” he breathed out.

“How bad do you want it?” Cas questioned as he gripped himself and ran the head of his cock against Dean’s lips, precome making them glisten.

“Please, Sir.  Let me taste you.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, another stroke of his cock across Dean’s bottom lip before he said, “Go ahead.”

Dean licked his lips as if he were tasting chocolate for the first time.  He groaned low and deep. “More please.”

“Such a greedy boy.”  Cas smiled.  “Open up beautiful.”

Dean closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open.  It was a tentative push at first; Dean felt the hard length slide along the tip of his tongue and he let the weight settle there, enjoying the musky scent of Cas’ arousal.  Dean held still, tongue out and let Cas guide his cock deeper into his mouth.  

The heat in the room was stifling and he could hear Cas taking deep breaths above him.  Cas was teasing him and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.  He had been so patient, but the physically craving for feeling that cock at the back of his throat was all consuming.

Dean let his tongue loose and he wet the remainder of Cas’ length before closing his lips around the head and sucking harshly.

Cas hissed and held Dean's head still with both hands pressing fingers behind his ears.

“Slowly,” Cas warned.

Dean would take what he could get.  Slowly was better than nothing.

Inch by perfect inch, Dean gradually engulfed more of Cas.  Each progression of his lips and tongue brought out new noises from Cas.  Dean started to live for those sounds.  Husky breathing, deep moans, and curses that spurred Dean on.  Each little noise caused Dean's own cock to throb.  He couldn’t physically touch himself, but Dean knew he had never been this hard in his entire life.  This man…  

Dean bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ beautiful cock, ignoring the ache in his jaw and the burn in the back of his throat.  He was going to take him all, he didn’t care if he couldn’t talk for a week.  

With each dip of his head, Dean took him deeper and deeper.  God, he tasted perfect, he felt perfect, he smelled perfect.  With a jerk of his head and a deep breath, Dean took all of him to the root and stilled, Cas’ cock nestled perfectly in his throat.

“Fuck…” Cas groaned and let his head fall back.  “Your mouth… Dean…”

Dean felt pressure on the back of his head as Cas held him steady.  Cas flexed his hips, his cock head going minutely deeper down Dean’s throat.  

Instinctively, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay still as long as he could.  But he was running out of air, his lungs burned with protest.   He pushed his head back against Cas’ grip and felt the pressure of his hands cease.

Dean gulped in air as he looked up at Cas, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“If you could see what I see…” Cas murmured in awe, thumbing away the drool dripping down Dean’s chin.   “Open back up and relax your jaw.  Let me see that tongue.”

Dean kept his eyes glued to Cas and stuck out his tongue.  Cas gripped his cock and tapped the head against the soft tissue that Dean presented.

“So hungry for it.  I’m going to fuck your mouth now.”

That was all the warning Dean got before Cas slid home.  Cas held Dean's head steady as he pumped his hips into Dean's face, his nose pressed against wiry hair, the scent of his sex making Dean's eyes roll back.  

The sensations were jarring and addicting.  Dean could taste the salty precome on his tongue as Cas slid out, letting his cock lay on Dean's stretched tongue.  He wanted to close his mouth and suck him dry, but he wanted to make Cas feel euphoric like he felt and Dean needed to obey for that to happen.  Cas was giving Dean what he wanted, it would be sacrilege to deny Cas the same courtesy.

Cas ran his palm along Dean's cheek.  “You are doing so well.  Feel so good,” Cas groaned around heavy breaths.  “Once more?”

Deans mouth was occupied, so he nodded, Cas’ cock sliding to the tip of his tongue.

Instead of pushing in deep and flexing his hips down his throat, Cas literally fucked his mouth.  Long draws of his hips in and out of Dean's mouth.

“Close your lips and suck,” Cas ordered.

Dean enthusiastically did as he was told, his lips closing tightly around the thick girth of Cas’ cock.  He sucked him in as Cas pulled back and felt the sharp tug against his lips over and over again until they were numb.  The pace almost violent, causing tears to well before falling down his face.  His jaw screamed at him as his throat was abused with each harsh stroke.  

God, it was perfect.  

He was being owned exactly as he wanted.  His fantasies paled in comparison.  Cas may have told him he was not to be used, but Dean _wanted_ to be.  He wanted Cas to use him until he was a twitching mess.  With each thrust of Cas’ hips, Dean mimicked with his own, his cock hitting nothing but air.  The need for relief was almost as overwhelming as the fucking his mouth was receiving.  He heard himself release small whimpers and grunts when Cas freed Dean's throat.

“Fuck!” Cas gripped the base of his cock and pulled out quickly.

Dean’s heart seized.  Did he do something wrong?  Did Cas graze his teeth?

The room was silent save for both men’s harsh intakes of air.  Cas stood stock still, eyes shut.  Dean was hyper alert, waiting for the shoe to drop and Cas to tell him he sucked as a sub and to get the hell out.

“I’m sorry, Dean.  I almost lost myself.”  Cas’ eyes opened and he looked down, his gaze intense as he locked eyes with Dean.  The worry was easily replaced with renewed anticipation at the look of unadulterated lust in Cas’ eyes.  “I refuse to come yet.”  

Cas quickly drew his shirt over his head and kicked off his pants.  “I’ve got plans for that perfect ass of yours.”  He gripped Dean under the arms and pulled him up.  Dean winced against the ache in his knees as his shaking legs straightened.

“Are you okay?” Cas pulled at the ropes that bound his arms.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean croaked, not recognizing his own voice.

“Get on your stomach.”

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Dean asked, his very well used throat struggling to form words that didn’t crack.

“Yes.”

Dean instinctively clenched his ass.  He knew what Cas felt like in his mouth and he wanted to groan out his want.  Dean hadn’t been fucked but maybe once or twice.  It wasn’t anything to write home about, but he already knew the feeling of Cas inside him was going to be so much better.  The anticipation had him awkwardly getting on the bed with Cas’ hand at his back.  He didn’t care how he looked getting situated with his hands bound, he only cared about getting Cas’ cock in his ass.

Dean slowly dropped his shoulders to the bed, wiggling his ass before lowering himself completely.

“Bad boy.” Cas grinned.

Dean couldn’t help but return a playful smile.

Cas pulled the drawer open and removed a bottle of lube before climbing on the bed and straddling Dean's thighs.

Cas moaned and squeezed the perky globes of Dean's ass, hard. “On your knees, keep your head down.”

Dean raised his hips and put weight on his knees, cool air hitting his balls and puckered hole.

“Good boy,” Cas purred before a new sensation brought Dean to his toes. He felt wet heat on his hole.  He yelped and twisted away from the foreign feeling.

Cas gripped his hips and brought him back with a growl.

 _Oh my God._  Cas was eating him out.  He had only ever seen this in porn.  

A shiver of arousal wracked his body at the realization that another man was doing this to him.  The long swipes of Cas’ tongue gave way to sloppy, open mouth kisses around every part of Dean's ass.  Dean felt Cas’ stubble rub along his cheeks as he laved his tongue and lips everywhere.  Christ, this was amazing.  Dean felt himself relax and closed his eyes as Cas went at him like a starved animal.

“Oh… Cas… yes…” Dean crooned.

Dean gasped, a jolt of pain shooting through his ass cheek.  Castiel released the flesh from his teeth.

“What was that?” Cas growled, hot breath ghosting over red skin.

“Sir!  I’m sorry.  Please don’t stop, I’m sorry!” Dean whined.

Castiel ran his hand over the throbbing indention of teeth and hummed.

“Don’t do it again.”

“Yes sir.” Dean sighed as Castiel resumed mouthing Dean's opening.

The soft pleasure of Cas’ tongue transformed into stiff darts of his tongue directly into Dean's entrance.  Dean gasped as he felt the dual sensation of Cas’ hand wrap around his cock, the first friction Dean had gotten in what seemed like forever.  Dean gritted his teeth and groaned as Cas pulled his cock back, palm and fingers touching every inch of stiff flesh.  Dean felt the hot crest of pressure start to rise rapidly.

“Fuck… _fuck_ … Sir!”  Dean started grinding his hips into Cas’ hand.  “If you don’t stop….”

Dean didn’t want to come on a hand.  He wanted to come on Cas’ cock.

“Such a good boy, Dean.”  

Sweat dotted Dean's entire body and he felt a few drops fall down his chest and back.  Cas let go of his cock and Dean wanted to collapse with the effort it took to stave off his orgasm.  He felt the impending rise of heat throbbing at the base of his cock wane.

Dean heard the click of a bottle cap and then felt the press of a finger.  He bit his lip, waiting for the breech.  Instead, Cas simply pushed rhythmically with the pad of his finger. This was torture, he needed more.

Dean knew deep down, Cas was as desperate as he was.  Taking the chance, he pushed back and Cas’ finger popped past the tight ring of muscle.  

“Yes,” he sighed.

Dean rocked on his knees against the single digit, then groaned in frustration.  Cas wouldn’t crook his finger, he wouldn’t slide it in and out, circle it, _nothing._

“Sir please,” Dean whined.

“You want more?”

“Yes.  I need you.”

Cas pushed a second finger in beside the first.

Dean bit his lip as he savored the slight burn of the stretch.  Cas took pity on him and slid both in and out, Dean never stopping his rocking.

“So good…”

Dean bit his lip as Cas finally circled his fingers.

Not wasting any time, Cas added a third that had Dean's breath hitching.  He stopped moving and forced his ass to relax.  Dean let his back dip, opening himself even more and letting his ass swallow Cas’ fingers.

Cas pushed his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist on every other stroke.

“I need you nice and open. I want to just sink right in, watch your ass suck me in.”

“God… Sir, please,” Dean mewled as the sweet friction along his rim radiated pleasure throughout his body. “Please…”

He was ready to cry.  He was ready to pop! The desire to feel Cas fill him up was all he could think about.  He was at his limit and if he had his arms free, he would’ve just tackled Cas and taken what he needed.

Dean swore Cas was a mind reader.  The tight frustration settled in his chest was near ready to burst when Cas moved, withdrawing his fingers and rising up behind Dean’s body.

“Yes, yes, yes,”  Dean repeated like a mantra as Cas lined up.

In one harsh push, Cas buried himself to the hilt inside of Dean. All the air was punched out of Dean's lungs.  “Oh fuck!” he screamed.

Jesus, Cas was huge.  Dean’s eyes rolled back and he didn’t know if he wanted to cry, laugh, or fuck back like an animal.  It was blissful how full he was.  He didn’t want to feel empty again.  There was nothing that equated to this feeling.

Cas gave him only a second, before unleashing all his restraint on Dean's ass.

“Oh God… Ca-Sir!  Yes, yes!”

Cas gripped his hips so hard Dean knew he would have bruises.  Cas growled behind him as he pistoned his hips forward.  “Is this what you wanted Dean?  You want me to fuck you raw ‘til you can’t walk?” Cas voice was dangerous and laced with sin, each filthy word punctuated with a violent snap of hips.

“Yes, Sir!  You’re so big!  Fuck me till it hurts!”  

Never in his life as Dean said a word during sex.  Now he found himself spewing out the first things he thought.  He was so overwhelmed he couldn’t keep any of his pleas and passion inside.

“Such a perfect boy,”  Cas said as he draped himself over Dean's back.

Dean let his lower half fall to the bed under the weight and push of Cas body. He let his legs fall open as Cas wedged his hips on top of his ass, still buried deep.

“I’m gonna breed you so good Dean.  Gonna fill you so full you can’t take anymore.  Do you want that?”

Dean was laid out flat, his cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress, Cas’ full weight on top of him. “Yes, God yes! Breed me Sir,” Dean mewled under Cas.

Cas wasted no time.  He wrapped his left arm over Dean’s shoulder and under his neck.  His right arm snaked around the top of his head.  Dean cried out as he felt Cas immobilize his body and push himself as deep as he could physically go.  He felt Cas all the way to the top of his spine.

Dean cried out long and low as he felt himself being split open.  Cas was so ungodly deep, using Dean's body as leverage for his assault.  He was using Dean for their pleasure and Dean was floating in sensation.

“Let me hear you scream,” Cas growled

Cas moved his arms and placed one hand in the middle of his shoulders and one on his head.  Dean turned his head, trying and failing to see what Cas was going to do. He pushed Dean’s head into the mattress as his hips slapped violently against him, his cock lighting up every nerve in Dean’s ass.  And he did exactly as Cas ordered.  He screamed.

There was no way he couldn’t.  Each thrust into his body hit his prostate at this angle.  Dean wished he could turn and see the beautiful movements of Cas’ hips, wished he could see that fat cock move in and out of his body, but Cas had him pinned.  Dean had no choice but to lay there and take it.

Dean’s entire body bounced against the mattress as Cas pumped into his ass, his cock rubbing against the mattress.  Dean sobbed in pure unadulterated ecstasy as fire licked up his cock.  Every feeling in the world zeroed in on the punctuated thrusts.  Dean’s loud pleas were interrupted as Cas punched the very breath out of him on every harsh entrance.  Pressure was building and flowing between his cock and ass and he knew this time he couldn’t stop it.

Dean felt ready to explode, he had no outlet.  Cas had taken away his ability to move.  Dean couldn’t thrash or push back -- Dean didn’t move unless Cas allowed it, Dean didn’t _feel_ unless Cas allowed it.  All he could do was scream out his pleasure and frustration.  Dean had given himself to Cas fully and now Cas was rewarding him with everything he had ever wanted.

“Oh, fuck, Cas!  Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Dean begged desperately into the mattress, not caring about rules or titles anymore.  He was well and truly gone.  

Dean didn’t get the soft gradual rise of pressure.  That pressure never left.  Dean had perpetually been on the brink the entire night.

The hand the had been pushing Dean's head into the mattress closed into a fist, nails scraping his scalp.  That did it.  He was done.  The pressure crested, and Dean’s orgasm ripped through him, fracturing his mind, body and soul.

Dean screamed his release into the mattress, his body snapping tight, trying to kick Cas off amongst the extreme pulses of pleasure along his cock and in his ass.

“Holy shit, Dean… FUCK!” Cas fucked into Dean's contracting ass.  “Gonna fill you up.”

Cas continued his relentless possession of his body and all Dean could do was whimper as he felt the come slick between his stomach and the sheets.

Cas’ breath came in sharp pants, his grunts turning into high moans, until his hips started to stutter.

“Yes, Cas, I’m yours. Fill me until I burst,” Dean murmured, high on the remaining heat flowing through his blood and the tingles prickling his skin.

“Take it!  Take it all.”  Cas stilled, and Dean felt the explosion of hot come in his ass.  He moaned as he felt Cas’ cock pulse.

Cas took the weight off of his head and shoulders and laid his head in between Dean's shoulder blades.  Dean could feel the hot breath on his skin as Cas took time to catch his breath.  Cas only took a minute before raising to his knees and removing the rope that trapped Dean.

Dean’s arms fell limply to his sides, blood rushing through his limbs.

“Are you okay?  How do your arms feel?” Cas asked, concerned.

Dean rolled his shoulders and felt them ache.  “They are fine.  A little sore, but I’ll live.” Dean smiled to himself.  Hot and cold yet again.

“Hold still.”  Cas pulled out of Dean slowly and climbed off the bed.  Dean felt cold instantly and wanted to curl in on himself.  But, Cas was back in a matter of seconds.  He straddled Dean's legs again and the scent of gardenias filled the room.  Dean took a deep breath and felt calm wash over his body.

“What’s that?” Dean murmured sleepily.

“It’s lotion.”

“Mmmm.” Dean turned into a puddle as soon as he felt the soft press of Cas’ hands dig into his sore shoulders. “That’s nice.”

Cas chuckled above him.

“So, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“What we just did, Dean.  What I did to you.  Was it too much, was it not enough?  Did I please you?”

Dean did laugh this time.  He couldn’t help it.  The question was absurd.

“Well, you turned me into the wicked witch.”

Cas’ hand stilled.

“You melted me, Cas…”

“Oh… That is good then?”

“Good is... what did you say earlier?  An understatement.  You have ruined me for anyone else.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.”

A comfortable silence fell around the room while Dean focused on trying to enjoy Cas massaging life into his arms again.  After a moment, he broke the silence. “I really don’t know where that came from, though.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“I don’t really know.  I guess.  I just… never acted like that before.”

“Dean, there is nothing wrong with how you acted.  I thought you were beautiful and perfect, and frankly, I’m surprised you’ve never subbed before.”

“Really?  You didn’t think all the begging was pathetic and...girly?”

“The complete opposite actually.  I loved every second you voiced your passion.  That is part of the reason I throw these parties.  It allows people to just let go and give into their bodies and desires.  It sounds like you simply discovered a new facet of your sexuality.”

Dean stayed quiet and thought about what Cas said, falling more pliant under Cas’ skilled hands, the soft notes of the lotion lulling him further into his mind.

Cas loved everything Dean said and did.  Dean wasn’t going to lie to himself, he loved every second of what happened and he already craved more of the same.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Dean,” Cas’ voice was low, hands soft against his shoulders,  “Turn around please.”

Dean groaned in protest but turned around regardless of his body's displeasure.

Cas took a wet wipe and cleaned off his stomach.

“Sorry about the bed.”

Cas smiled warmly.  “Don’t be.  I have this nifty thing called a washing machine.”

“Yeah, I suppose those are handy with these parties.”

The comfortable silence from before seemed tense and awkward now that Cas was done with his massage; Dean had no idea what he was supposed to do or say.  He normally just left or snuck out.  Dean stretched and went to stand and retrieve his clothes from the floor.

“Is this something you would want to do again?”

Dean bent over and started to pull on his pants.  “Is this an invitation to come back to a party?  I pass the test?”  Dean gave Cas a sly grin, trying to flirt and hoping with everything he had Cas said yes.

“Actually, this is an invitation to my club.”

Dean froze his hands on his belt.  “Your… umm… bdsm club?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, umm, I don’t know if I can do… that… with anyone else.”  Dean motioned to the bed.

“I would hope not, as I want to take you on as my sub.”

Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Come here.” Cas held his arms open.  “And leave those pants off.”

Dean let his pants drop and he crawled back into bed, Cas’ arms still open.  He sat and leaned his back into Cas chest.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his temple.  “You don’t have to give me an answer now.  Let’s just sleep and we can go get breakfast tomorrow and talk about it.  I’d like to get to know you better.  Is that something you’d like?”

A fuzzy warmth expanded in Dean's chest. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Cas gave a short laugh.  “Yes, I believe I am.”

“Then yes, I’d love to go out on a date with you.” Dean smiled back.

“Good.” Cas pecked Dean on the lips. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Both men practically fell to the side exhausted, Cas holding tight to Dean. He was warm, heavy, sated and relaxed as gardenias wafted around them.  

Dean was terrified and judgmental when he first showed up.  But this man opened up a whole new world to Dean.  He’d always kept such a tricky lock on his body and not only had Cas picked that lock, but it seemed to Dean that Cas was trying to do the same to his heart.

He will definitely have to thank Charlie for getting him to come to this party, but then he would have to put up with the ‘told you so’s’ and never ending questions.  He chuckled to himself.  It didn’t matter, Cas was so worth it.

Dean fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face, lulled with fantasies about his date with Cas.

 

 

 

 

Because I'm shit at updating stories, if you want my many excuses, check out my FB or twitter!  My facebook is also an all inclusive Kink and ship page.  
  
Facebook: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/angerprobfemme/>

Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Angerprobfemme>  
  
Tumblr: <http://angerprobfemme.tumblr.com/>

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick fic before I pick back up on Church Bells. Ha! I'm incapable of writing anything "short". I hope yall enjoyed it.


End file.
